Sarasuki Akabara
'Sarasuki Akabara '(アカバラサラスキ, Akabara Sarasuki) is chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a medical-nin, and a member of Team Taka. She possesses the Sharigan kekkei genkai, that she received after her adoptive father's death. Background Sara was brought to the Uchiha Clan by her biological parents when she was still a newborn. The reason remains unknown. She was raised by Kana and Ai Uchiha, who couldn't bore a child of their own. Although, many of the Clan disagreed with a non-blood living among them, her parents raised her with love and kindness. She spent her days playing with, or more like following Sasuke, and sometimes Itachi. They were the only people close to her age, and even though Sasuke found her an nuisance, she enjoyed his company nevertheless. She was very competitive around him, and tried to keep up with him, but she could never reach his prodigy abilities quite the same, which only strived her to try harder. When she was still young, her adoptive father, Ai, died of a sickness. His last wish was to give Sara his Uchiha eyes that possessed the Sharigan. The surgery was a success but when she tried to used the ability, she found that the Sharigan eyes have rejected her body. They would bleed after too long of use and her vision would become distorted hours after, because of this she only uses them only when she must. Her adoptive mother was killed in the Uchiha Massacre, leaving her an orphan. She started to live alone while still studying in the Ninja Academy. This had a large effect on her, creating reoccurring nightmares of the event often. It also made her grown a bigger attachment to Sasuke, since he was the only family she considered that she had left. During her time in the Ninja Academy, she did decently well. She ranked top of her class, her only motivation being to beat Sasuke, which of course failed. He was in another class, which caused them to grow distant, but she continued to try to stay close. Sara found she was best at studying and memorization, but when it came to strategizing, she lacked; she would act before thinking things through. She was known to be loud and energetic among her classmates, but she made no close friendships and kept to herself. When Sara graduated, she was assigned to Team Taka, with sensei, Taka Hirashi, and two teammates: Daichi Kimura and Sora Ueda. They were infamously known as the "unlucky" team, because of their team number 13, and Sara and Daichi's conflicting personalities. It wasn't until the Chūnin Exams, when their team finally developed their trust and teamwork. They continued to grow as a strong team after that point, with Taka's unique guidance. Personality Sara is known to be direct and very outspoken about her beliefs and opinions. She tends to be sarcastic and jokes often, leaving her to be misjudged by others. She claims that others only see the loud and jokenly side of her, rather than her smart and thoughtful side. She is observant to even small and pointless details. And if she feels herself or a friend is being provoked, her slight temper will surely show. She is extremely impatient, but is always determined to do something if she believes the outcome is beneficial. She believes that inner emotions and problems should only be kept to herself, and she should never cry about anything or anyone. This belief developed after the Uchiha Massacre, where she claimed to have cried all night, after that she swore to never cry again. This causes her to bottle up many of her feelings, which usually only results in a major breakdown in the end. Sara also created a fear that continues to haunt her over time, because of her real parent's abandonment, the death of her adoptive parents, and Sasuke's leaving. She claims to believe that everyone who she grows to love either dies or abandons her in the end. This thought has brought her to only keep basic friendships, and not allow herself to grow close to anyone. And has earned her nickname "The Blood Rose" (真紅の薔薇, Shinku no bara), a play on her last name Akabara, meaning "red rose". In Part II, she is seen to have matured greatly. Her temper is maintained, and she is more open to listening to others than speaking out. The side she thought that others couldn't see, slowly reveled itself. But she still continues to keep her inner demons inside, and has problems dealing with it. Appearance Sara is known for her ink black hair, and bright green eyes. She keeps her medium length hair pulled up in a messy tail, with only her bangs hanging loose around her face. And she wears her headband on her forehead. She is always seen wearing a necklace hidden under her shirt that is the only possession she has from her real mother. In Part I, she wears a loose t-shirt that has a square-shaped collar, it is tied at her waist with a thick sash that makes a large bow in the back. She wears baggy, navy blue capris and standard shinobi sandals with them. In Part II, her hair has grown a few inches but remains the same hairstyle. She eventually does cut her hair to chin-length, leaving it unstyled. She claims to have no reason for it, but that "it was getting annoying being tied back all the time". She wears a tank top-like kimono top, still tied around the waist like her previous outfit. With that, she wears tan shorts and boots that come up to her thighs. Her boots are black and reveal skin in certain areas with a triangle design. She has also started to wear finger-less gloves, much like Sakura's in Part II. Abilities During Part 1, Sara's abilities was centered around her strength in hand-to-hand combat. She was best at using weapons for fighting against opponents, since she had great speed and was quick-minded. Her great observation skills were also a plus as well, giving her skill in studying her enemies body language and fighting styles. She had average genjutsu abilities, letting her to be able to use her Sharigan without much problem and other basic techniques. But she was nowhere near to where Sasuke stood in that area. She was best at ninjutsu, because of her chakra control being quite strong. And her taijutsu remained basic, until it was strengthened with Tsunade's guidance. Kekkei Genkai Sara received the ability to use Sharigan after the passing of her adoptive father's death. She was given his eyes through surgery, and although it took a lot of practice to enable it, she was able to use it decently. At first, whenever she would activate it, her eyes would bleed out and her vision would fade. She would have to stop in order to recover, leaving her extremely tired from it, and her vision being distorted for many minutes after. With some practice, she was able to last in longer sessions using it, but still would have to stop when the affects of it's use appeared. This causes her to only use as a last resort. Taijutsu In Part I, Sara's control with taijutsu is basic, only allowing her to do few techniques with it. But over the time skip, and while training under Tsunade, she was able to lengthen her abilities in the field greatly. Much like Tsunade and Sakura, Sara is able to build up and release her chakra, crushing even the biggest of objects. Ninjutsu Among all the jutsu types, Sara's strength in ninjutsu was the strongest when she first became a ninja. Her chakra control was almost at level with Sakura's. Up to and during Part II, she grew to becoming a good medical-nin, and continues to exceeds well in the field. She can heal injuries of others quickly, with little energy wasted in doing so. Bukijutsu Sara is well maintained when it comes to her abilities as a weapon-user. Being a good close-combat fighter, it is something she does quite well in. She is known mainly for her Twin Dragon Swords, which she gains during the time skip, and carries on her at all times during Part II. She uses these swords to not only fight as normal swords, but she is able to draw flames onto them with her chakra, and create the Twin Dragon Flames jutsu. This allows her to create two flaming dragons drawing out of her swords and attack them onto her enemy. Status Part I Introduction Arc Upon being assigned to Team 13, Sara tried her best to get along with her new teammates and sensei, but found it very had to do so. Daichi continuously argued against her, and because of her temper it was almost impossible for her to not to fight back. Sora was mute, and just simply didn't understand why he couldn't talk. She often disregarded him because of this, and it only caused Daichi to be more angered at her. And Taka always seemed to be drunk or absent from their training, which frustrated her. During much of their training, Taka would give them instructions and then leave, mostly to drink or sleep. Although Team 13 was unaware of this, it taught them many skills in independence and how to cooperate better with each other without their sensei's assistance and lecturing. Chūnin Exam Arc Team 13 was entered in the Chūnin Exams among the other rookies. During this, Sara was able to reunite with Sasuke and introduced herself to the other Leaf ninjas she had yet to meet. While waiting for the first round, she was approached by Ren Murai, a Sound Village kunoichi, who bad-mouthed the Leaf Village and insulted Sara. Sara was angered and almost punched Ren, but Sora stopped her. Ren left smirking, but left a bad impression on Sara and the other rookies. During the written portion of the exam, Team 13 used sign language in order to cheat on the test. They had learned it previously in order to communicate with Sora easier. It proved to be successful and they all were able to do the test with ease. In the second phase of the exams, Sara and her team was approached once again by Ren, but this time she was backed up by her team members. Team 13 took great damage from the Sound Village ninjas, but was able to successfully escape with the scrolls safely. Both of Ren's other teammates were knocked unconscious and failed that round of the exams, leaving her alone in the last round. Before the third round of the exams, Sora started to cough up blood and fell unconscious. She screamed for help, while Daichi helped the medical-nin carry him away. Sara realized during their fight with Ren, Sora had overworked his weak body and was then feeling the affects. Sara was chosen to fight Daichi, her own teammate, for the third round. She claimed it was a mistake and asked for a different opponent, but the higher-ups refused. She went to fight him, even though not wanting to do it. Daichi stopped the match and forfeited, allowing Sara to win the battle and proceed onto the last round. Invasion of Konoha Arc Sara was assigned to fight Ren for the final part of the exams. She was pumped for it and couldn't wait to punch the other girl's face in, after all she's done to her. To her dismay, the exams was canceled due to Orochimaru's invasion. During this, she was attacked by an Anbu, which she found to be Ren in disguise. Sara and Ren fought until both couldn't go anymore. Ren eventually collapsed and surrendered to her. She only fainted in response to her first victory against an enemy. Search for Tsunade Arc Sara convinced Jariya and Naruto to allow herself to join them in retrieving Tsunade to become Hokage. Tsunade was her inspiration and she felt that if anyone could convince her, it was her. Jariya allowed her because he believed that Sara was similar to Tsunade when she was young. When they were attacked by Itachi and Kisame, Sara froze with fear and her memories blinded her. It was until Jariya fought them off, and they evacuated, that she snapped back in reality. She deeply regretted and was ashamed to not of been able to move. After finally coming across Tsunade, Sara was overjoyed. She could finally meet the women who was her greatest inspiration and who she strived to be like as an kunoichi. When Tsunade declined the offer of becoming the Hokage, and insulted those who once held the title, Sara became enraged and shocked at how different the older women was compared how she thought she was. She stormed away, leaving Naruto who approached Tsunade for a fight. While Naruto trained with Jariya to learn the Rasengan, Sara was often left alone to explore. One day she decided to follow Tsunade and Shizune, only to find them meeting with Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto. Sara didn't know much about Orochimaru besides the fact he hurt Sasuke and was a dangerous man. She knew she couldn't allow for Tsunade to make any deal with the other Sannin, so she revealed herself from hiding. Sara fought among the three Sanin, Naruto, and Kabuto. She attacked Kabuto, but did little to no damage to him. Kabuto stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to collapse to the ground. She started to loose a great amount of blood but continued to try to fight him. She eventually used her Sharigan, but by then, she had already used a great amount of energy and she fell to the ground, only half-awake and unable to move. After the battle, Tsunade healed and told her she had accepted the title as Fifth Hokage. Sara apologized for yelling at her, and asked if she could learn under the great female Sanin, in which Tsunade accepted. Sasuke Retrieval Arc The day after Sasuke's leaving, Sara went to apologize for her behavior to him a few days ago. He had been acting weird to her since after the Chunin Exams, and she knew about his Curse Mark, so she tried to talk about it with him but Sasuke disregarded her entirely and walked away. She got angry and argued with him, only to leave in fury. When she found he was gone, she went looking for him around the village. She found Naruto and the other ninjas gathering up for a mission, in which she asked what they were doing. They informed her Sasuke had left. Sara was shocked and begged them to allow her to join them in rescuing Sasuke, but Shikumaru and the rest refused and told her Tsunade had ordered only for them to go. She didn't argue anymore. Later, before the Eight Man Squad left, Sara brought them a medical pack, and gave them her luck. Little did they know, she refused to stay behind and had put a tracking device in the pack. She trailed them from behind after they left to find Sasuke. Eventually, they spotted her spying on them but it was too late to send Sara back to the Leaf Village, so they agreed for her to stay with them. Sara left each member of the group one by one, after crossing paths with Orochimaru's Sound Four. When Naruto and her met Kimimaro, they split paths going separate ways. She searched but found nothing so she went back to where Naruto had left, she found him left unconscious and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. They went back to the Leaf with Kakashi's help, all having to stay and recover in the hospital. During this time, Sara blamed herself for the failed mission and being unable to bring Sasuke back. She vowed to herself that she would get stronger. Part II During the Timeskip Sara trained to improve her abilities with Tsunade during the time Naruto left the Leaft Village. She started to work in the Medical Hospital constantly, and assisted Tsunade in daily chores. Team 13 and Sara went of a variety of missions as well. Over this time, Sara mistakenly started to bond with a villager named Shuu Ishida. Shuu was the owner of of small flower shop, and when Sara had accidentally dropped a stack Tsunade's papers that she was carrying to the Medical Hospital, he helped her gather them up. After that, they kept running into each other coincidentally. Shuu's younger sister, Megumi, had also became very fond of Sara and started to even call her "onee-chan", after healing her when she became deathly sick from a flu. Sara didn't realize it, but she had grown quite close to both Shuu and his sister. Invasion of Pain Arc When the news came about Jariya's death, Sara knew how Naruto was feeling. She had had many people important to her pass in her life already. She gave him her grief and payed Jariya's grave a visit, she never admitted it, but she was quite fond of the Sanin and was sad to hear him go. When Pain started to attack the village, she immediately went to go find Shuu, only to see his shop completely destroyed. She found him crouching near it, his sister, Megumi, stuck under a large piece of debris. She lifted it up, helping Megumi escape but her legs and backbones had been crushed from the weight of the debris. Sara knew there was no jutsu that could ever heal that. The young girl slowly passed away moments after, leaving Sara unable to do anything else to help her. She tried to comfort Shuu and bring him to where the rest of the ninjas were located. There, she assisted others that were injured to the hospital and could only watch Naruto fight against Pain. Five Kage Summit Arc Tsunade's coma caused much distress on Sara. She and none of the other medical ninjas could do anything to help her. It devastated her, but she could only pray that the older women would eventually recover. When she found out Sasuke was near, Sara decided she needed to go find him. She found Sai, Kiba, and Lee, all knocked out. Sara awoke them, and they informed her that it was Sakura's doing. She then ran off, leaving the three alone once again. She spotted Sasuke with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. She hesitated to approach him though, and decided it would be best to stay hidden. When she saw him almost kill Sakura, Sara realized how much Sasuke had changed since she last saw him. She knew that that person she once had knew was now gone. Sara was then seen cheering happily over Tsunade's awaking. Trivia * Sara's surname, Akabara, can be translated to "red rose" (薔薇). * She hates being called by her full name, Sarasuki, so she goes by the nickname "Sara". * She is scared of spiders, and deep water because of an incident of almost drowning as a kid. * Sara is known for her tall height, which she greatly dislikes; she starts to wear heels in Part II to only make it stand out more. She thinks doing this will make her more comfortable with her height. According to the databook(s): * Sara's hobbies include reading, gardening, and sleeping. ** Her favorite foods are dumplings and mochi, she dislikes anything sour or tart. ** Sara has completed 40 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 13 B-rank, 4 A-rank and 6 S-rank. Quotes * (To herself)'' "Everyone leaves me...everyone that I love, I care for; they all leave me. Either by death or abandonment, it doesn't matter. It's a curse, I'm cursed."'' * (To Tsunade) ''"All this time- all of my life, you've been my inspiration. I've spent my whole life watching you, trying to be like you, training to be as strong as you...and yet, here we are now. I've finally met you, and- and...I couldn't be more disappointed. You're nothing like I thought you would be; you give up. You're weak. I can't believe it. I've wasted my whole life for this. You say you don't want to be Hokage? Well, I don't give a fuck...you don't deserve it anyways!" '' * (To Kabuto) ''"You've won. Are you going to kill me now? Go ahead. I don't care. There's nothing left for me to live for anymore, anyways." '' * (To Ren) ''"You...I used to hate you back then. I can't say I've forgiven you, but we should still try anyways, shouldn't we? To get along? Everyone deserves a second chance." '' * (About Sasuke) ''"Sasuke...he- I used to be so sure about what I would do if I saw him again. But now, now...I don't know. He's with the Akatsuki now...he's killed so many people...I don't even know if the Sasuke we know still exists. It really hurts me to say this, because he's my family, he's the only person I have left of my family, but...if I were to see him now...I would have to kill him. It's all my fault he's like this now, it's the only way I can fix this whole thing." '' Reference Sarasuki belongs to me at this deviantart. Sakura screenshots can be credited for a few of her drawings, but not all. Category:DRAFT